


Warm Company

by orphan_account



Series: Marked and Painted Souls AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superpowers, Basically some people have powers and others don't, Deceit has powers, Deceit's Name Is Ethan, M/M, Marked and Painted Souls AU, Roman and Remus don't have powers, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus, maybe it'll be a series, pre-Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: People can be recognized for several different reasons.In Deceit’s case, people recognized him as one thing:A liar.





	Warm Company

**Author's Note:**

> (If any warnings/tags are missing, please let me know!)
> 
> This story is more a character study from an AU that I wanna develop (I'll talk about it in the notes at the end), so it's shorter than I expected  
> And I have no idea how to write Remus yet xD  
> Deceit's name is Ethan in this universe, but he's still called Deceit most of the time (Roman calls him Ethan once in the whole story)
> 
> Hope y'all like it!

People can be recognized for several different reasons. The twins Roman and Remus, for an example, were the “complicated duo” in the class, and Roman was one of the most physically skilled people in all the school – even if he didn’t have any special ability/power – and refused to take any special class that wasn’t theatre-related.

In Deceit’s case, people recognized him as one thing:

_A liar._

He didn’t bother it though. It was better having no one to go mess with him, and Deceit could always pretend that he’s the most badass guy in the school – “Deceit” was a cool nickname anyway.

People even feared him sometimes. Mostly because of the white mask that covered the left side of his face. They almost looked uncomfortable looking at him or being near him.

It was nice.

And even if sometimes it wasn’t, he always pretended otherwise.

Today was one of these days.

Deceit was walking through the school, trying to find a place to stay awhile. It was freezing since morning and even his yellow trench coat wasn’t helping. He cursed his teacher for not warning them that she wouldn’t come that day.

He would go home, but he still had two more classes that day.

“Are you lost?”

Deceit almost rolled his eyes, turning around to look at Roman, that was standing at the beginning of the corridor. He could see Remus walking in his brother’s direction.

“No, I don’t,” he half-lied. The amount that he already walked was starting to make him confused.

“You are trembling,” Roman pointed out, looking over his shoulder to his twin. “Everything’s fine?”

“Yes,” he lied. Deceit wanted to curse his cold blood at that moment.

“That’s why people call you Deceit,” Remus spoke, arm rested in Roman’s shoulder, “He’s shaking. More than those people in horror movies ya know?”

The brother wearing a green jacket walked over, poking Deceit in the uncovered side of his face, making him slap Remus’ hand in return, taking a step back.

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

“See? Cold,” he stated, ignoring Deceit’s warning and poking him again.

Deceit wanted to die at that very moment.

“Look, if you want to deny it, fine. But staying in the cold for too long is gonna get you sick soon.” Roman walked forward and stayed beside him, and soon Deceit felt his hand on his back. “C’ mon, the Theatre is way warmer, I’ll get you there,” he looked at Remus, “…We will.”

“Why are you doing this?” Even though confused, Deceit started walking with them, each twin at his side.

“It doesn’t hurt helping someone.”

“Do you know have any idea who are you helping?” Deceit tried to threaten Roman, but that just makes him and Remus laugh.

“Yes, I do. Your name is Ethan, but everyone calls you Deceit. Maybe you are a compulsive liar, and I don’t really care about that. You’re still human and that’s enough for me.”

Deceit didn’t say anything for the rest of the walk. He didn’t even repair the odd look that the people gave the twins when seeing him alongside them.

He was feeling something weird inside, and that was enough to make him quiet.

Something… _Warm_.

**Author's Note:**

> Giving a little bit of context of this AU:
> 
> Human AU, High School, where some people can be born with a different soul (normal people have a white soul, special ones have colored souls) and they're called "the Marked ones" - cause the color is defined by the strongest trait of that person. Some people won't have that trait developed so their soul is black (just the outside is the former color) and they're called "the Painted ones".  
> Roman is a Marked, but he doesn't know that (he thinks that his physical abilities are just genetics). Remus is a Painted, but he doesn't know that. The twins are considered normal people since no one knows.  
> And Deceit doesn't tell anyone xD
> 
> I don't know if I'll develop a series about that, so if y'all would like that I'll love to know :)  
> (If it ends up happening, it's gonna be a: a series of one-shots focusing in all the sides b: a long story with Roman as the protagonist (maybe with some Roceit, who knows? ships are not really the focus here) and the other sides appearing as side-kinda-protagonist characters)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you can have a nice day today!


End file.
